halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards/2008
I proposed this system, with inspiration from Star Wars Fanon Wikia's own very successful annual awards. So far it has been confirmed by four of seven administrators. With any luck, voting will begin on December 1st and the winners will be announced on January 1, 2009. In the future this will be more organized! :) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 16:19, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Hell yeah! It's about time we had this. I already have nominations set up too. So, we're not using that old HOTM? 13:37, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I make a motion we make a "Best Civilian Character" award, rather than including cilivians under the "Unaffiliated" section, given the fact there are quite a few articles on assorted scientists and other civvies bouncing around there. FWH *Interesting, having seen this I was promptly reminded of our own Wiki Awards. Thank you, Relentless, for being so kind as to credit us here on the talk page. --Darth tom (talk) Hmm. How about viral campaigns such as this one? Where would that fit in?KAC 18:30, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I don't think it fits into any categories. I had asked for a 'other articles' category that would be for any articles not associated with other sections but that got debunked as being 'only for me', i guess not eh? :P Yes, because it could give people places to nominate fictitious games and other random articles. Concerning tiebreaking In the case of a tie that includes articles written by administrators, what happens? Those voting would be biased in some way, and is that fair? [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] :In the private administrative ballot, administrators with a personal conflict of interest will abstain from voting on that particular article. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:32, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Meat and Taters Well it seems RelentlessRecusant wasn't able to keep me in the contest. Well this sucks. I was so close, all that stood in my way was two days, an administrative ballot, but most of all...ONI recon 111. Well I'm not close anymore and ONI recon 111 got his way. My article and my votes are gone. As final words, I must say...this is shameful... This was a competition amongst writers and good sportsmanship is a key factor in competition. Just because I haven't been here very long doesn't mean I should've gotten kicked out of this; I worked hard to get were I was and I deserved a chance for that, but it was broken. I know I'm an exceptional new user for my work and contribution here and that should have been enough to keep me in. You should be ashamed of yourselves, ONI recon 111 and Ajax 013 for your unsportsmanlike actions. I'll probably get some real heat for that one, but I don't care because it's true and I'm not about to start lying... As for RelentlessRecusant, if you really did try to keep me in, I appreciate yor effort and you should be proud. Well, maybe next year I will have the chance I should have had all along... ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC) RR set the rules right at the beginning of the article, you should have taken it to him before you broke them and voted. Its clearly right there : / [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM]] :I did take it up with RelentlessRecusant. He said he would try to keep me in because of my feats even as a new user. Look into things before you post. Thank you. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm a shameful human being for obeying the rules o.o dmaned if I do, damned if I don't. Well actually, it tends to be more damned if I do follow the rules on here ::Furthermore you shouldn't of pressurised a admin into breaking the rules for your own gains, that puts the admin into a comprimising position (And RR already gets into enough comprimising positions, bow chika bow wow) :Jesus, will you use some grammar!? I did not pressure him into breaking rules for my own gains. It actually would have been left alone if ONI recon 111 hadn't had whined to him about me. Also, you aren't shameful for following the rules, you're shameful for being a poor sport. I understand that those rules were made to avoid sockpuppeting and that you had every right to cut out my votes. It's just...immoral that you did though. Relentless said something could be worked out because of my exceptions. If you want to see what he had to say, come to my talk page to see his message to me about how he was going to try to keep me in. Like I said, look into things before you post. Thank you. PWN'D [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC) You don't meet the requirments, get over it. If RR wants to keep you in that much he will have to change them to allow you to do so. Stop whining about it, your only making your self seem worse. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall]] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] :I am over it. These were just my last words and a wake up call. Also, there's not much he can do. I will simply wait until next year to vote/nominate. By the way, I'm a baller, how could I look bad? LOL PWN'D ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ... [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM]] Never heard a joke before? ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Regarding the message RR left, he stated that he would "try" but no "promise" are made. :P - KAC 05:14, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, If he had promised, then I would have recast my votes and nominated. I didn't and I won't. I got that part clearest because it was the part I didn't like. lol [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC) First of, Taters, i didn't want to get you out the competition, i was upholding the rules. Second, i did not whine to ajax to get you removed. He just removed you yesterday, and i never even spoke to him about it. So...Look in to things before you post... He said someone notified him so the only person I could think of was you. Look at it from my perspective, make sense? So you just uphold rules then and forget about the moral of competition and my exceptions. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC) The Real Point You guys just want to fight with me jeesh. I didn't post that to do anything but make a point. So look at it that way! The point doesn't involve me at all. I can wait until next year to do my thing, I'm not complaining because it will always be there and it will give me a chance for major improvement. The point is: this is competition, and the most important factor of competition isn't winning or losing, it's most important factor is ''sportsmanship. That factor was abondoned here because I and another user were both knocked out. Who's to say we are sockpuppeting? According to RelentlessRecusant, the rule was only made to avoid sockpuppeting. Are we sockpuppeting? I didn't think so. So who's to say that we aren't equal to all the other users voting/nominating and that we don't have that right? So instead of sending me a nasty message, think about that and ask yourself: is this right? ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:17, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I could murder you and say it was good sportsmanship but it still doesn't make it right, does it? Yes, you may not be a sock puppet, but the rules are still there. Actually that's bogus, no way you could say that was good sportsmanship. Look it up. Also, if I was back in, it would be right. I'm no sock puppet and the rule was only applied in fear of sockpuppets. Please think harder next time, this is becoming annoying. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:32, 31 December 2008 (UTC) The real point is that you should just shut up about it. A rule is a rule, it still applies, so, better luck next year :P First off, don't tell me to shut up. You can and will be crushed. Second, I know that a rule is a rule but I know I am an exception and so is the other user. The contest is over now, you treat it as if I'm trying to get back in. Well, sadly, there's no chance of that because the contest is at it's end. For future refrence, I wouldn't reccomend telling someone to shut up. That's improper behavor and it shouldn't be tolerated. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] ''Taters...'' 02:32, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :I would like to note it is improper behavior to threaten to crush people and to proclaim yourself to be above the rules on this wikia, it isn't tolerated. M&T, you broke the rules. You had to pay for it. Please '''Stop complaining, or whatever this intermittent rant your on is about. The three-way argument between Ajax, ONI and you is ridiculous and unsportsmanlike, as you like to point out that we all apparently are. And I recommend you don't order Ajax and ONI about. You're the knave surrounded by the gods. :That's enough. There is no further comment on this; this is degenerating into a brawl. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC)